Memórias
by Steph S.R
Summary: Às vezes boas, às vezes más , mas todas sempre ao seu lado. Rae x Rob
1. Chapter 1

_Bem, ola a todos, essa é minha segunda historia dos Titans, mas foi a primeira que comecei a escrever mas só agora que consegui terminar esse capitulo. Bem boa leitura a todos!_

Memórias

_Por Stephanie-chan_

Palavras não ditas

Segredos não revelados...

E disso que o amor é feito?

Talvez...

Mas não para mim.

Acredito que o verdadeiro amor é mais do que carinhos e beijos. Ele é feito por confiança, entendimento, cuidado, proteção e até um pouco de altruísmo.

Talvez esse tipo de amor não exista mais. Por que existiria?

Para que entender uma pessoa dessa forma se o mundo não nós entende?

Meu amor é assim, cheio de confiança, entendimento, cuidado e proteção e de puro altruísmo.

Nunca esperei nada em troca e nunca esperarei. Só a presença dele já me enche de alegria, felicidade.

A única que tive em anos...

Mas duvido que ele saiba disto... e acho que nunca saberá...

Quando cheguei na Terra, fugindo de minha casa e de minha terrível profecia, eu estava assustada, amedrontada de tudo.

Aquilo era minha tentativa de fuga de meu destino para tentar encontrar outros caminhos para que aquela profecia não acontecesse ou talvez... só uma tentativa de tentar esquecer tudo, minha vida infeliz, sem minha mãe, sem poder ter sentimentos e ainda sendo o portal que traria um demônio interdimensional e o fim do mundo.

Andei muito tempo por ruelas, becos, sem destino algum , só...procurando...por algo...por alguma coisa... por **alguém**.

Até que uma noite andando pelas ruelas de uma cidade, Jump City, algo totalmente estranho aconteceu, e não foi aquela alien que caiu no meio da cidade, não, foi quando um jovem humano tentava parar a alien de destruir a cidade.

Foi a primeira vez que vi a pessoa que mudaria toda a minha vida.

Ele era forte, corajoso, ousado e teimoso, mas não foi aquilo que mas me chamou atenção nele, foi sua determinação, não importava quantas vezes ele caísse, ele sempre se levantava.

Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa com tanta determinação, parecia que ele poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa pelos seus objetivos.

"Até meu pai.." Pensei sarcasticamente.

Em um certo momento da batalha outras duas pessoas começaram a ajudar o jovem humano mas a alien era muito mais forte que eles e parecia que aquela batalha não haveria fim.

Vendo a situação sai das sombras que me rodeavam e evoquei meus poderes para parar o humano de atacar um momento.

Quando ele viu aquela força em sua frente, ficou muito surpreso e olhou para trás, para mim.

Então eu olhei-o profundamente em seu rosto e falei diretamente para ele.

- Talvez lutar não seja a solução...

Parecia que ele compreendeu cada palavra minha e seguiu o meu conselho parando de lutar e andando calmamente para a alien e tentando acalma-la com suas palavras.

O que aconteceu me surpreendeu e não apenas a mim, mas a todos que viram aquela cena.

A alien o beijou abruptamente o assustando e depois o largou dizendo já em nossa língua.

-Saia do meu caminho! E o jogou no chão com ele ainda muito surpreso.

Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois mas me lembro de vê-lo levantar denovo com o mesmo olhar determinado e ouvi uma voz forte e grave a minha frente o perguntando.

- Você vai atrás dela não é ? E ele o respondeu quase imediatamente.

- É claro, essa cidade agora é protegida por mim e nada vai me deter de protegê-la.

Passou se um momento até que o garoto com o uniforme púrpura falou novamente.

-Err..então...senh.. ah, Robin... acho você vai precisar de ajuda não é? Perguntou o garoto de pele esverdeada para ele, Robin...

-Ah, talvez não seja tão mal assim formar um grupo, mas só por enquanto... Disse ele sorrindo.

Todos se reuniram envolta dele sorrindo também e já seguindo em frente enquanto eu fiquei atrás com a cabeça baixa, sabia que eles nunca me aceitariam, então seria inútil seguí-los.

Ele notou que eu não estava caminhando com eles e virou me perguntou. -Você não vem com a gente?

Eu abaixei a cabeça quando ele me perguntou aquilo e eu falei quase com um sussurro.

-Se você me conhecesse não ia querer ficar perto de mim...

Ele calmamente andou até mim e colocou sua mão em meu ombro em um gesto de conforto.

-Já conheço o bastaste. Ele me disse com um sorriso sincero e eu virei para ele dando um pequeno sorriso.

Foi a primeira vez em anos que me senti pelo menos um pouco...aceita...

-Ravena o que você está fazendo? Perguntou Robin com um pouco de curiosidade chegando perto de onde eu estava sentada.

-Um... Robin? Perguntei um pouco surpresa.

Já estava algum tempo escrevendo minhas...memórias por assim dizer. Estava há algum tempo muito entediada e como estava sem nenhum animo para ler, e como observar Cyborg e Mutano jogando seus jogos e Estelar fazendo suas novas receitas estavam me chateando ainda mais, resolvi escrever...

Sentei-me perto da janela na sala central da Torre e comecei a escrever e de repente comecei a escrever sobre minhas memórias com **ele**. Estava pensando muito nele já há vários meses. Ah...Para falar a verdade, **sempre** pensei muito nele, como ele era forte, destemido, e sempre muito preocupado com todos a sua volta, até mesmo comigo, a quieta e solitária empata do time mesmo eu sendo ríspida e grossa com ele, ele sempre ficava ao meu lado, preocupado comigo e sempre me perguntando se estava bem ou não.

Com o passar do tempo um sentimento para mim desconhecido começou a aflorar dentro do meu coração, ele era tão bom, mas me dava tanto medo ao mesmo tempo, que às vezes negava que ele existia.

Mas depois dele me salvar de meu pai e nos destruirmos ele, aquilo que eu sentia por ele pareceu aumentar muito mais e não havia um dia que não pensasse nele, e sabia que esconder esse sentimento de mim mesma agora era impossível, mas eu sempre o guardava dentro de mim, no lugar mas escondido no meu coração...

-Ravena? Perguntou Robin já um pouco preocupado com o meu silêncio.

-Sim, Robin? Perguntei com um tom um pouco irritado na voz que ele percebeu por certo.

-Ah.. eu só queria saber o que você esta fazendo? Perguntou ele em um tom meio sem graça coçando a cabeça em sinal de um pouco de constrangimento.

-Escrevendo. Disse com o meu tom de voz de sempre fechando o livro e levantando da onde estive sentada e indo em direção a cozinha para fazer um chá.

Quando cheguei a cozinha notei que Robin vinha atrás de mim desajeitadamente.

-Você estava escrevendo o que Ravena? Ele me perguntou se encostando à bancada da cozinha.

-Uma... história. Lhe disse vagarosamente enquanto continuava a observar a água borbulhar no bule de chá.

-Uma história... err... sobre o que? Ele me perguntou com curiosidade na voz, parecia que ele não ia parar de falar mesmo.

-Sobre memórias...Minhas memórias... Disse vagarosamente olhando profundamente para o bule, não querendo encontrar seu olhar.

Peguei algumas folhas de um recipiente e coloquei no bule. Continuei a observar o bule de chá vendo como as folhas se dissolviam e notei que Robin estava quieto.

"Quieto até demais" Pensei logicamente já que há 2 minutos atrás ele estava muito curioso sobre o que eu fazia.

Olhei lentamente para trás e vi que o olhar de meu líder estava melancólico, até um pouco triste.

-Robin ? O chamei lentamente. Ele ouviu no mesmo instante meu chamado e saiu de seus devaneios.

-Sim Ravena ? Disse Robin calmamente me olhando diretamente.

-E que você ficou quieto, alguma coisa de errado ? Eu lhe perguntei com um pouco de preocupação na voz que ninguém poderia notar nem ate os mais perspicazes, mas Robin que com o tempo tinha aprendido cada linguagem corporal e singela mudança em minha voz com suas "investigações" notou de imediato e até riu um pouco.

-Não Rae, não há nada de errado. Disse Robin rindo um pouco quando sentiu o olhar direto que eu lhe dava.

-O que foi Rae? Disse Robin com seu sorriso costumeiro em seu rosto enquanto eu o olhava profundamente.

-Não me chame por esse apelido! Lhe disse com a voz irritada já retirando meu bule de chá e colocando o chá em uma xícara rapidamente enquanto Robin continuava com aquele sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. Vendo que ele não ia mudar com aquela expressão um tanto irritante , eu perguntei quietamente para ele.

-Então... em que você estava pensando ? Disse já levando a xícara de chá da cozinha em minha mão e pegando o livro na outra e parando casualmente em frente de Robin.

-Ah, estava me lembrando das minhas memórias também... disse Robin com olhar meio perdido mas voltando a sorrir para mim -...Mas que memórias exatamente você está escrevendo Ravena ? Disse finalmente Robin para mim com um sorriso alegre.

-Das quando... "Conheci você" Pensei mas logo bani aquele pensamento ...Me tornei uma Titã. Disse com minha voz usual segurando minha xícara mais fortemente.

-Que interessante... Eu também tenho algumas notas sobre nossas batalhas se você quiser eu e ajud—

-Não obrigada, Robin. Disse já o cortando-o.

Ele me pareceu estar com o olhar desapontado, mas eu não podia deixar ele me ajudar, se não descobriria que não eram bem as minhas memórias como Titã que estava escrevendo e isso e a última coisa que eu queria, mas vê-lo com aquele olhar cabisbaixo também não me ajudava...

-Robin... não estou escrevendo como um diário de batalhas, mas sim como... as minhas memórias de cada momento que aconteceu comigo você me entende? Eu disse a Robin enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça. –Por isso eu tenho que escrever **sozinha. **Disse a Robin enquanto ele abaixava o olhar de novo então tive uma idéia para ver se animava um pouco ele.

-Mas que tal... você escrever sobre suas memórias, cada uma, com os Titans ? Disse a ele calmamente mais um pouco apreensiva por dentro.

Quando viu o sorriso inebriante que Robin tinha me dado fiquei mais calma e fiquei até um pouco com as bochechas rosadas.

-Claro! Que idéia ótima Ravena. Obrigado pela idéia, já estava ficando meio entediado, sem nada o que fazer por aqui... Disse Robin com seu sorriso sincero para mim.

-Ah.. não foi por nada. Eu lhe disse com minha voz usual sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando outra vez, fico aliviado que meu capuz esteja em minha cabeça não mostrando meu rosto.

Robin ficou quieto por um momento, compenetrado em seus pensamentos então resolvi deixa-lo ali mas de repente quando ia deixar a cozinha ele me chama.

-Ravena, tive uma idéia! Disse Robin com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto se desapoiando da bancada.

-E qual foi à idéia? O disse com um tom meio aborrecido virando para ele.

-Ravena, que tal escrevermos juntos e no final quando terminarmos de escrever nossas "memórias" nós lermos as memórias um do outro? Disse Robin com um olhar esperançoso para mim.

Eu fiquei assustada com aquilo, como ele, logo **ele** ler as minhas memórias, logo essas memórias!

-É melhor não Robin... Disse-lhe exitadamente, não querendo que ele vesse o pânico em meu rosto fui em direção à janela onde estive sentada escrevendo minhas memórias com muita pressa colocando o livro e a xícara no chão.

Quando eu olhei para trás Robin já estava perto de mim.

-Por favor Ravena... vai ser divertido... Disse Robin com a voz esperançosa e pedindo para eu aceitar com seu olhar.

-Acho melhor não Robin... Disse para Robin ficando de costas para ele.

-Por favor Rae, eu faço tudo o que você quiser... Disse Robin cheio de esperança. "Ele não vai desistir até eu aceitar..." Pensei quietamente.

-Esta bem então Robin—Eu disse olhando para ele quando de repente ele me abraçou felizmente como uma criança de 4 anos quando ganha um presente, que bom que coloquei o livro e a xícara no chão porque senão já tinha caído com a força que Robin me abraçava.

-Obrigado Ravena! Disse felizmente Robin sorrindo de orelha a orelha e continuando a me abraçando alegremente. Ele não está mais parecendo o Garoto Maravilha Robin, e sim um garotinho...

-Er... Robin...pode parar de me abraçar um pouco...? Eu o perguntei com as bochechas já um pouco rosadas de novo...

-Ah,tá... desculpa Ravena.Disse Robin sem-graça com as bochechas vermelhas de embaraço.

Um tempo se passou e Robin falou denovo. –Mas... está tudo certo não é? Perguntou Robin ainda um pouco envergonhado ainda com a situação passada olhando timidamente para mim.

-Sim Robin. Disse para ele com um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto para ele.

-Então tudo certo! Eu já volto, vou pegar as coisas necessárias para começar! Disse Robin com um sorriso alegre e satisfeito, já saindo da sala central em direção ao seu quarto com muita presa.

Quando Robin acabou de sair da sala central sentei me na janela vendo a situação que me meti.

"Ah, Azar... em que confusão eu estou..." Pensei olhando para a baia lá fora e as ondas batendo lentamente nas pedras, mas sorri levemente com a alegria de Robin em escrever aquelas "memórias" comigo, nós dois juntos...

"Mas até que não vai ser ruim conhecer meu destemido líder" Pensei felizmente me encostando-se à janela, pegando minha xícara de chá e a tomando felizmente.

_Capitulo 1 terminado! Próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco mas vou fazer o máximo para a espera não ser tão longa, desculpe se a Ravena e o Robin são tão... diferentes do desenho eu não pude evitar. Aqui vai embaixo vai ser aonde eu respondo os reviews, mas como esse e o primeiro capitulo os reviews desse vai próximo e assim a diante, mas como minha história "Sálvame" teve alguns reviews (Obrigada a todos!) vou responde-los aqui :__ Bem,obrigada ! E ser vai ter continuação... talvez, não sei, preciso de umas idéias mas acho que vou escrever._

**nahraven**_ Obrigada de verdade! Já li algumas de suas fics (menos a Mutano x Ravena) só não review sua historia por preguiça (Gomen!) mas elas ficaram muitas boas (Adorei as partes Rae x Rob). Vê se continua a escrever algumas deles juntos, precisamos de mais autores desse casal._

**Red X :**_ Que bom que gostou do casal (mas um que pelo menos aprecia) fico feliz, a música "Sálvame" e do RBD. Ah, vou depois postar uma historia do X se quiser depois de uma olhada, estou terminado de escreve-la e obrigada pelo review._

_Bem review por favor (eles me ajudam muito) e até a próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola! Me desculpem pelo atrazo,mesmo. Pouco tempo para escrever, preguiça (melhor se acostumarem, já e parte de mim). Bem sem mas delongas o segundo tão esperado capitulo de Memórias. Aproveitem._

_Teen Titans não é meu._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Memórias-Capitulo 2

Um trato

_Tinha acabado de amanhecer quando saia de minha meditação, sempre me levantava cedo para meditar, o silêncio na Torre a essa hora da manhã era tranqüilizante. Ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim, já sabia quem era por isso nem precisei me virar._

_-Bom dia, Ravena. Disse Robin enquanto chegava mais perto de onde eu estava._

_-Bom dia Robin. Disse a ele sem me virar, já era costumeiro ele vim aqui de manhã, precisamente depois de minha meditação._

_-Posso me sentar? Perguntou meu líder em seu tom costumeiro, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário perguntar, já era seu hábito._

_-Claro.Disse a ele sem olha-lo, ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou observando o mar silenciosamente comigo._

_Aquilo já tinha virado nosso pequeno hábito, eu ficava meditando e ele ficava a meu lado ou depois que minha meditação acabava ele chegava e ficávamos ali, em silêncio. Nem me lembro bem quando começou, mas parece que sempre ficávamos lá quietos observando o mar, a cidade, apenas com a presença um do outro, sem palavras. Mas parecia que hoje Robin queria quebrar a rotina..._

_-Ravena... Disse Robin quietamente enquanto continuava a observar o mar._

_-Sim Robin? Eu lhe disse abrindo um olho para observa-lo._

_-Bem... e que hoje.. tenho alguns planos com o nosso time... Disse Robin nevorsamente para mim. _

_Aquilo não ia acabar bem..._

_E assim começou meu dia..._

Estava olhando para fora da janela do T-Car entendiadamente, graças a uma grande 'idéia' de Robin...

Robin tinha se oferecido amavelmente pra visitar algumas crianças no parque da cidade para que elas conhecessem os grandes heróis da cidade, todos os Titans aceitaram alegremente essa visita as crianças, claro eles amavam a sua alegria e jovialidade e sua liberdade, e aceitaram sem exitar quando Robin pediu a eles, mas pelo jeito Robin decidiu contar a mim dessa pequena visita por último e aquilo me irritava...

Não pelo fato das crianças, não era que eu não gostasse delas, era apenas... que eu não sabia como lidar com elas... Elas eram livres, cheias de sentimentos, totalmente o contrário de mim...

Depois de muitas tentativas aceitei, mas ainda estava um pouco aborrecida porque Robin não tinha me contado, ainda não entendo o motivo de me levarem, a maioria das crianças tem medo de mim...

O dia era bem quente, mas com o leve vento que passava o tempo ficava bem mais agradável e eu continuava a olhar a janela enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente...

-Hoje o dia vai ser cheio da alegria! Mal posso esperar para ver as crianças! Disse Estelar com seu jeito alegre de sempre no banco da frente.

-As crianças vão adorar a mim! Vou virar vários tipos de animais e com minhas piadas muito engraçadas e é claro que elas vão me adorar... Disse Mutano se vangloriando no banco direito, o oposto a mim.

-Ou vão sair correndo de tanto tédio... Eu lhe disse com um tom meio irritado na voz nem o olhando, mas sabia que tinha o irritado um pouco. Tinha que descontar a minha raiva em alguém e como Estelar ficaria magoada e Robin e Cyborg só ficariam tentando me animar à opção mais 'plausível' era ele, já que ele já estava acostumado com minha raiva...

Ouvi um grunhido irritado de Mutano e tudo ficou um pouco quieto e continuei olhando para fora da janela apoiando minha cabeça com minha mão no meu queixo.

A viagem foi bem quieta depois disso, mas notei que Robin não parava de me olhar pelo canto dos olhos e depois se virava denovo para frente, porque será que sinto que a idéia de nos levar para visitar as crianças não era a única que perambulava pela cabeça de Robin?

Continuei olhando para janela até que o carro parou e Cyborg nos avisou que chegamos.

Sai do carro e dei uma olhada rápida no parque. Estava cheio de crianças e adultos muito alegres, pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

-Vamos lá Titans! Disse Robin com um tom alegre, mas sempre firme na voz.

Todos os Titans saíram para o centro do parque, na fonte para falarem com as crianças. Eu segui lentamente atrás.

Robin começou a falar para as crianças e nos os observávamos enquanto isso. Dava o seu discurso de como protegíamos a cidade e o porque. Com sua voz segura e convicta prendia a atenção de todos, era como um líder para todos os cidadãos.

Quando ele terminou, se ouviu uma multidão de palmas de todos. Era notável o porque dele ser nosso líder, mesmo sem ter superpoderes como nós, podia comandar multidões apenas com o som de sua voz.

Depois disso, cada um de nós foi para um grupo de crianças para 'brincarem' com elas. Os outros Titans é claro foram felizmente fazer sua 'tarefa'. Essa era bem melhor do que a que Robin nos dava sempre, 2 horas de treinamento sem descanso todos os dias (Por causa de nossa 'visita' Robin a cancelou, para a alegria de todos, até eu. Às vezes Robin exagerava mesmo no que se dizia 'treinamento').

Bem, como eu sabia que nenhuma criança iria querer 'brincar' comigo. Sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore e fique ali meditando.

Ao tirar o barulho das crianças e dos adultos, até que ali era um ligar bem calmo para meditar, com o vento leve que passava pelos meus cabelos e o barulho dos pássaros. Talvez um dia eu possa voltar aqui para meditar...

Senti uma presença bem a minha frente. Não liguei muito, se fosse alguém iria cansar e ir embora. A presença não saia dali e parecia que me observava.

Ótimo, minha paz acabou.

Abri um dos meus olhos e vi a pessoa que incomodava minha paz.

Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que meu querido líder Robin.

Estava com um rosto impassível olhando fixamente para mim.

Sabia que coisa boa não viria.

Fiquei com meu rosto impassivo esperando que ele falasse, parecia que escolhia as palavras porque continuava me observando.

Já cansando de seu olhar ''observador' sobre mim, falei para ele com uma voz que significava tudo que estava sentindo com seu olhar direto. Irritação.

-Sim? Falei para ele com pura irritação saindo de minha voz.

-Ravena, o que você está fazendo _aqui_?Perguntou-me Robin cruzando os braços com um tom tão irritado quanto o meu.

-O que você acha? Tomando banho de Sol **_obviamente_** não?O disse sarcasticamente para ele.

Parece que nem com a minha resposta ríspida o faria sair dali, continuava parado com os braços cruzados com o mesmo rosto impassível. Ah...as vezes **odeio **sua determinação...

-Ravena, você sabe porque viemos para cá não é? Disse Robin ainda um pouco irritado. Eu acenei levemente com a cabeça nem o olhando, já sabia que viria uma "lição de como seguir as ordens é importante" daquelas...

-Então porque não está fazendo o que eu _pedi _para você fazer?Disse Robin com um tom mais calmo, mas ainda um pouco irritado.

-Robin, você sabe muito bem o porque...As crianças... O disse já o olhando com o um tom mais calmo, Robin parecia também ter o notado o porque de tudo aquilo e seu rosto se acalmou um pouco olhando para mim com aquele rosto que ele sempre faz para mim, o de preocupado.

-Ravena...você não deveria ligar para isso... Disse Robin já se abaixando e sentando-se a frente de mim com um tom amável na voz..., eu sei que você pode lidar com elas.

-Não é apenas isso Robin...e se elas tiverem medo de mim? Eu não quero assusta-las... O disso com o olhar um pouco triste.

Ficamos quietos por um tempo, Robin parecia que estava pensando profundamente. De repente Robin se levanta e fala comigo em um tom alegre que eu até estranho.

-Vamos Ravena! Disse Robin levando sua mão até a frente de meu rosto pra que eu me levantasse.

-Para onde? O olhei confusamente enquanto ele tinha aquele sorriso marcante dele em seu rosto.

-Você vai ver. Disse-me ele com seu sorriso arrogante de sempre, ainda com sua mão abaixada para mim. Continuei a olha-lo confusamente, mas mesmo assim peguei sua mão e me levantei.

Robin continuou com aquele sorriso nos lábios andando no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Continuei a olha-lo confusamente e ele ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto sem nem ligar para mim. Fiquei pensando em que maquinação Robin estava pensando. Mas o que fosse era melhor não serem envolvidas a mim.

Continuamos andando até chegamos a uma área no parque que havia muitas arvores mais ainda não era muito fechada.

-Fica um pouco aqui Ravena, já volto. Disse Robin já sem aquele sorriso mais ainda alegre.

-Ta bom...Disse despreocupadamente enquanto ele já ia mais à frente.

Fiquei de braços cruzados ali esperando Robin voltar quando notei algumas crianças correndo na direção que Robin tinha ido. Fiquei um pouco confuso por ter crianças indo para aquela área fechada e ainda por onde Robin tinha, mas não liguei muito.

Depois de alguns minutos, mas crianças estavam indo naquela direção e já comecei a suspeitar o porque de tudo isso. Um tempo depois Robin veio com um sorriso alegre no rosto em minha direção.

-Ravena, vamos! Disse Robin felizmente já me puchando em frente.

-Robin,se for uma brincadeira sem graça eu- -Não se preocupe,vamos. Disse Robin me cortando e continuando a me puchar mais a fundo no parque.

Continuamos andando,agora calmamente até que chegamos em uma área ainda mais cheia de arvores e também cheia de crianças.

Robin saiu do meu lado e foi em direção as crianças que se rodearam em volta de Robin e começaram a falar tão baixo que eu já não conseguia ouvir.

Depois de um tempo Robin e as crianças dissolveram a roda que estavam e todos olhos estavam em mim, fiquei um pouco constrangida com os seus olhares, mas disfarcei o máximo possível.

-Ravena, pode vir aqui? Perguntou-me Robin com um sorriso e eu acenei levemente com a cabeça e caminhei lentamente até eles.

-Bem, todos já conhecem Ravena não é? Robin perguntou e todas as crianças acenaram. –Bem, hoje Ravena e eu vamos ficar a tarde toda com vocês, que tal? Disse Robin com um sorriso jovial nos lábios enquanto todas a s crianças se alegravam e começavam a pular de alegria.

Quando acabei de ouvir isso, fiquei alarmada. De onde diabos Robin tirou essa idéia? Eu não podia, eu não deveria ficar com aquelas crianças. Eu apenas as assustaria, as amedrontava e isso era a ultima coisa que queria.

Então depois de ouvir isso falei bem baixo pra que apenas Robin ouvisse.-Robin, podemos falar um momento? O perguntei calmamente e ele acenou com a cabeça e avisou as crianças que já voltava e saímos um pouco de perto das crianças para podemos falar.

-Robin,de onde você está idéia ? Eu lhe disse com um pouco de raiva na voz.

-Ravena,talvez seja bom você ficar com as crianças,eu sei que você vai gostar. Disse Robin com um rosto serio para mim.

-Não,não vai. Robin você se esqueceu quem sou eu? As pessoas naturalmente me temem e eu sei que isso também vai acontecer às crianças, então não. Eu lhe disse franzindo um pouco a testa e com a voz ainda com um pouco de raiva.

-Ravena, **eu sei disso**, mas você acha que **todos** são assim? E eu sei que elas não vão temer você. Eu já conversei com elas sobre isso. Então por favor, dê uma chance? Disse-me Robin com uma voz seria, mas com um olhar macio a mim.

-Robin mas...se mesmo assim elas me temerem? Eu não quero que elas se sintam mal por causa de mim, isso era pra ser uma tarde alegre não é? O disse fracamente com um triste sorriso nós lábios.

-Ravena, isso vai ser bom pra você, vai ser bom para mim-, para todos nós, porque você não da uma tentativa? Disse Robin com um tom de voz macio e olhando amavelmente para mim.

-Mas se- Eu ia lhe dizendo quando Robin colocou seu dedo em meus lábios para que eu me calasse e no mesmo segundo fiquei quieta.

-Ravena, você confia em mim? Disse Robin maciamente olhando fixamente para mim. Lentamente eu acenei com minha cabeça e então ele sorriu para mim e disse.- Então vamos lá.

-Então vamos. Disse-lhe com um singelo sorriso e fomos em direção às crianças.

Naquela tarde todos nós, até mesmo eu, se divertiram. Incrivelmente foi possível isso comigo sem explodir nada ou coisa parecida, pude fazer 'coisas' com meus poderes, demonstra-los as crianças e estranhamente elas não tiveram medo de mim e sim ficaram admiradas com tudo aquilo. E sempre as palavras que Robin tinha me dito estranhamente voltavam a minha cabeça e me fizeram um pouco mais confiante em ficar mais perto das crianças, me aproximar de verdade delas.

Mas não foi isso que mais me chamou naquela tarde, não foi... Robin. Vou tentar explicar melhor.

Robin primeiro demonstrou seus estilos de luta, suas técnicas para as crianças enquanto eu lhe dava assistência, que foi brilhante. Todos os olhares se voltaram a ele, até os meus. Seus movimentos como sempre sem erros, perfeitos, mas não foi isso que tinha me chamado atenção, foi que Robin sempre mantinha um sorriso jovial em seu rosto,sempre mas ainda não foi isso.

Depois disso as crianças estavam vibrantes mais ainda queriam mais, e Robin disse que faria alegremente, mesmo já um pouco cansado. Então uma criança perguntou a Robin se ele podia fazer alguns pulos e giros, traduzindo algumas acrobacias.

De imediato a cara de Robin fechou um pouco e eu fiquei com um rosto um pouco confuso com aquilo, então o perguntei se havia alguma coisa de errado o tocando levemente no braço. De imediato Robin voltou a si e olhou as crianças esperando ansiosamente para ele e o meu olhar confuso, sorriu felizmente para mim me dizendo que não era nada e foi se preparar para fazer suas acrobacias.

Robin subiu perto de umas arvores que eram bem perto umas das outras e se preparou enquanto todos, ansiosos, esperavam para ele começar.

Quando Robin começou todos os olhos foram para ele. Pareceu que por um momento ficou pensando, olhou para todos nós e começou seu 'número'. Foi mágico. Seus movimentos foram perfeitos, pura sincronia e precisão, prendendo a atenção de todos, mas não foi isso que me chamou atenção. Foi seu sorriso.

Não era seu sorriso debochado ou arrogante, não, foi um sorriso...feliz,infantil, de pura e única alegria. Nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso, e ele me encantava. Não parecia que ele era o líder dos Titans, autoritário, sério e arrogante. Parecia uma criança que via pela primeira vez o mar e sua imensidão. Pela primeira vez na vida, via Robin completamente...feliz.

Depois de terminar suas acrobacias, Robin pousou perfeitamente no chão e todos o aplaudiram, e ele estava até um pouco embaraçado, mas com um sorriso feliz. Então ele olhou para mim e eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, falando silenciosamente "_Parabéns_" e ele um pouco vermelho, mas com um sorriso um pouco, mas tímido no rosto me disse silenciosamente "_Obrigada_...".

E ficamos assim a tarde toda, ele como uma criança alegre e eu, uma criança tímida, mas feliz.

No finalzinho de tarde todos nós voltamos ao T-Car, muito alegres, até estranhando os outros, mas no mesmo momento voltamos a ser nós mesmos, Ravena a quieta empata e Robin, o líder dos Titans.

Depois, à noite fui ao telhado para meditar um pouco, e com quem me deparo ali, Robin, sentado quietamente observando a baia de Jump City.

Andei quietamente para perto dele e ele lentamente olhou para mim.

-Um, oi. Disse-lhe quietamente.

-Oi. Robin disse quietamente para mim também.

-Eu posso me sentar? Disse-lhe com um tom suave.

-Claro. Robin disse me olhando e já denovo olhando para baia.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro, até que Robin decidiu falar.

-Sabe, hoje o dia foi muito bom...não é? Disse-me Robin quietamente olhando para mim.

-É, foi. Disse a ele quietamente também olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso.

-Rae, você hoje me pareceu um pouco mais...feliz,sorrindo. Você deveria sorrir mais vezes, seu sorriso é lindo sabia? Disse-me Robin com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Err, obrigada. Disse a ele um pouco vermelha. –Mas isso não é possível, você sabe.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio e Robin olhando fixamente para a baia até que ele falou para mim sem se virar.

-Que tal um trato. Disse Robin sem me olhar ainda.

-Hum? O disse nem ouvindo direito e olhando para ele.

-Um trato. Você poderia sabe, sorrir, ficar alegre, mais vezes, e eu... Disse Robin pensando um pouco.

-...Ficar do jeito que estava hoje à tarde, feliz. O completei o pegando de surpresa.

-O que? Disse Robin um pouco surpreso com a minha resposta.

-Robin, hoje a tarde, quando você estava fazendo as acrobacias, você não parecia você... Disse a Robin e ele me olhou confusamente. –Sabe, você. O líder dos Titãs, sério, arrogante...

-Ei! Disse Robin fingindo está ofendido me fazendo rir um pouco.

-Continuando... o Robin de sempre, você parecia mais alegre,mais...feliz... Disse a Robin parando um pouco de sorrir e olhando para ele.

Robin ficou quieto, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e os abraçando com os braços, parecia uma criança perdida.

-Sabe, quando eu olhei para as crianças, para você, parecia que eu estava no circo denovo... A mesma emoção que eu senti quando estava fazendo acrobacias com meus...pais. Os olhares curiosos e confusos... parecia que denovo eu estava no topo do palco, me preparando para o show, por um instante esqueci quem eu era, aonde estava...e só fui eu, o garoto de circo, e aquilo me deixou feliz. Disse-me Robin quietamente ainda com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

Aquilo tudo que Robin me disse me tocou de uma maneira...estranha. Ele estava se abrindo para mim de uma maneira inesperada, mas...normal,como se ele fizesse isso sempre. Aquilo me fez um pouco contente por dentro, Robin confiava em mim, e sabia que podia contar **tudo** para mim. Aquilo me alegrava.

-Robin, sei que pode ser difícil para você, mas tentar ser esse 'Robin alegre' e bom às vezes. Esquecer ele não é certo. Disse-lhe quietamente olhando para ele.

Ele me suspirou e abraçou ainda mais forte seus joelhos.-Eu sei, mas... e tão difícil na frente deles.

Eu também suspirei depois de ouvir isso, então era isso, ele tinha medo da opinião dos outros, dos Titãs, se ele começasse a fazer isso, ele achava que talvez eles não entendessem, não compreendessem esse Robin, o que era feliz, que tinha medos... Tudo se encaixava agora.

-Robin, sempre que quiser sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? Disse-lhe colocando levemente minha mão no seu ombro e sorrindo um pouco.

-Claro, por isso que posso me ficar assim com você, e isso me deixa... feliz. Disse Robin me olhando amavelmente com um pequeno sorriso.

-Então Robin vamos fazer um trato. Você pode ser esse 'Robin', às vezes. Saia, passeie, não fique treinando tanto... O disse franzindo um pouco a testa o fazendo ficar embaraçado, com já disse antes, às vezes Robin exagerava **mesmo **com seus treinamentos e isso me irritava e **muito**.

-... Se divirta, pelo menos um pouco, e você já sabe, também pode ser esse 'Robin' quando estivemos sozinho, para que você, pelo menos às vezes, se descontraia que tal? O disse incertamente, não sabendo se aceitaria ou não tudo aquilo.

Depois de um tempo, Robin me olhou sorrindo novamente.

-Só se você aceitar sorrir mais. Disse Robin com um sorriso travesso no rosto, parecia que ele já tinha começado a ficar alegre, bom para ele, mas com **aquele** pedido, ruim para mim.

-Robin, você sabe que eu **não** sorrio. Para nada, para ninguém. O disse com um tom irritado na voz, sorrir não era uma coisa minha, **nunca**.

-Então, eu vou continuar sério e arrogante como você diz que eu sou. Disse Robin olhando para a baia ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

-Robin... O disse com um tom já irritado.

-Por favor, Ravena só uma... tentativa. Disse Robin parando de sorrir e olhando fixamente para mim.

Ficamos ali, eu seria e quieta e ele olhando para mim com esperança nos olhos. Suspirei, denovo ia ceder para ele, isso já ia virar hábito.

-Esta bem então. Eu lhe disse desistindo e ele com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

-Mas isso quer dizer que vou ter que meditar um pouco mais, começando agora então... O disse calmante já ficando em posição de lótus.

-Ok, foi ficar quieto, então...Posso ficar não é? Disse Robin quietamente me olhando com os olhos esperançosos para mim.

-Claro, mas quieto. Disse a ele já começando a falar minhas palavras 'mágicas' quando ouvi ele falar "_Obrigada_" e olhar para a baia quietamente.

E continuamos assim quietamente noite adentro, só com a presença um do outro. Não notei ali, mas aquele 'trato', seria o melhor que fizemos, por um longo tempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Terminei de escrever minhas 'memórias' daquele dia, um tanto especial para mim quanto notei que Robin já não estava no meu lado, também escrevendo.

Olhei para trás e vi ele falando com os outros, que me lembrei que tinham saído antes, para o shopping. Só então notei quanto tempo tinha passado, já era finalzinho de tarde e isso me assustou um pouco. Fiquei tão profunda em pensamento escrevendo aquilo que nem tinha notado nada? Estou ficando muito desligada...

Suspirei um pouco e me levantei e fechei o meu livro, peguei minha xícara de chá, já esquecida no meu lado e fui em direção à cozinha quietamente, e ninguém me notando ali.

Lavei minha xícara enquanto ouvia seus risos alegres e já fui em direção à porta, para voltar ao meu quarto e meditar.

Já estava chegando a porta quando senti uma mão em meu ombro e me virei e vi Robin.

-Você já vai? Perguntou-me com o tom um pouco...triste?

-Sim, preciso meditar. O disse com meu tom de sempre o olhando rapidamente e vendo que parecia mesmo um pouco triste.

-Então... amanhã no mesmo horário então? O disse com um pequeno sorriso falando sobre nossas 'memórias'.

-Claro. Disse Robin sorrindo alegremente para mim. –Boa noite Ravena. Disse-me amavelmente já indo em direção aos outros.

-Boa noite...Robin. O disse quietamente o olhando pela ultima vez e indo para meu quarto.

Cheguei em meu quarto e já me joguei em minha cama. Peguei um de meus travesseiros e abracei fortemente enquanto pensava o quanto queria para que amanhã chegasse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 2 terminado! Nossa depois que terminei de escrever as 1 da manhã, notei com ficou um...grande, mas assim vale como um pedido a mais de desculpas a vocês. Espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capitulo o tanto que gostei de escreve-lo. Estou mesmo sem tempo, e as one-shots que estou escrevendo vão demorar mais do esperado pra escrever então...(Ah e se tiver erros,me desculpe não deu tempo de revisar)._

_Resposta aos reviews..._

**E-Pontas, nahraven e Red X:** _Aqui está o 2 capitulo, desculpa pela demora ok!_

**Estrela Negra:** _Uma BB/Rae lendo minha fic, fico honrada! Serio, obrigada por tentar ler minha fic Até leio de vez em quando(quase nunca) uma BB/Rae mas e muito por acaso e na maioria fico com pena do Mutano(ele sempre fica sozinho...).Mas passando isso...tive a idéia desse capítulo depois de seu review dizer que o Robin estava meio "crianção", por isso escrevi o porque(não sei se colou mas eu espero que sim!)_

_Bem até a próxima(que acho que vai demorar um pouco),por favor, dêem suas opiniões e review,eles me ajudam muito._


End file.
